White Tigerzord
The White Tigerzord, piloted by the White Ranger and Saba, is a protagonist from the Power Rangers series. It appeared in the 37th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon, where it fought against Gundam Epyon from the Mobile Suit Gundam Wing series. Tommy was voiced by Christopher Niosi and Saba was voiced by Doug Drury. History The White Tigerzord is the sixth Thunderzord created by Zordon and Alpha-5 when the battle between the Power Rangers and Lord Zedd was getting intense. It has two modes, an animal mode, and a warrior mode that is used for most of the fighting. When combined with the Thunder Assault Team, it becomes the Mega Tigerzord. Its pilot is Tommy Oliver, who did not start his career as a Ranger in a good way. He was placed under a spell as the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger by Rita Repulsa, but was soon freed by the other five Rangers and joined in their fight. When his Green Ranger powers were completely decimated, Zordon gave him the new Mighty Morphin White Ranger powers to use thanks to the new White Tigerzord Power Coin, and eventually became the leader of the team when Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger, left the team. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *The 6th Thunderzord *Height: 152 ft/46.5 m *Weight: 150 tons/136 metric tons *Power: 75,000 Megavolts *Top Speed: 115 mph/185 km/h *Pilot: Tommy Oliver *Power Source: Morphing Grid Tommy Oliver Pilot *White Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger *Height: 5'11"/1.8 m *Weight: 214 lbs/97 kg *Weapons: Saba **Length: 20 in/51 cm **Sentient sabre **Can fire lasers & fly independently *Martial arts: Karate, Kenpo, Taekwondo, Judo, Shinkido *Has had 5 different Ranger powers Arensal *Golden Tiger Sword *White Tiger Thunderbolts *Sonic roar *Hyperspeed *Shoulder charge *Pilot mimicry Mega Tigerzord *Height: 207 ft/63 m *Weight: 336 tons/305 metric tons *Energy Ball *Energy Shield *Bladed buckler *Phoenix Strike (Finishing move) *More powerful than the Thunder Megazord Strength & Feats *Beat Nimrod when Megazord failed *Defeated Cannontop singlehandedly *Stronger than Thunder Megazord *Survived deflected Phoenix Strike *Can lift over 1500 tons *Tommy beat Pursehead one-on-one *Tommy defeated 4 monsters at once *Tommy defeated Goldar in several duels Weaknesses *Defeated by Dragonzord in one shot *No backup power supply *Not very agile *Destroyed by Rito Revolto *Tommy's stubborn honor can sometimes lead to mistakes DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Note: These are Tommy's and Saba's quotes. Saba's quotes are in Bold. *''"Alright, Saba. Time for our weekly test run!"'' *''"Excellent! Let's test the weapon systems!"'' *''"Just make sure the safety systems are on."'' *''"Safety systems activated. Um, that will... Probably dissipate, right?"'' *''"... eventually..."'' *''"Huh, I think I'll drive."'' *''"Warning! Bogey approaching fast! 200 meters!"'' *''"Must be one of Zedd's!"'' *''"Zero meters!"'' *''"Huh?"'' *''"Is it just me or do Zedd's goons keep getting smaller and angrier?"'' *''"Whoa! He's quick for a little guy!"'' *''"Stop messing around and start defending!"'' *''"Right! Time for action! White Tiger Sonic Boom!"'' *''"Alright Saba, I want the Tigerzord to follow my every move!"'' *''"How's this! Hyperspeed!"'' *''"Time to stamp out some evil!"'' *''"Huh. What, are you playing hard-to-get? Alright then, go long! White Tiger Thunderbolt! Fire!"'' *''"Fire!"'' *''"Quick, Tommy! The circle on its chest! It must be a weak spot!"'' *''""Right!"'' *''"What, he didn't explode?!"'' *''"Well, this defies all logic!"'' *''"We're grounded!"'' *''"Tommy! Call the Zords!"'' *''"You got it! I need Thunderzord power, now!"'' *''"Ugh, no!"'' *''"SON OF A BIIIIII..."'' Gallery White Ranger.png|The White Ranger, aka Tommy Oliver Saba the Sword.jpg|Saba File:Tigerzord_in_tiger_form.jpg|Tigerzord in tiger form Power Rangers - Mega White Tigerzord.png|Mega White Tigerzord TigerzordSprite.GIF|Tigerzord sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! MegaTigerzordSprite.gif|Mega Tigerzord sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Trivia *If one counts the Mega Tigerzord, Tigerzord is currently the fifth tallest combatant behind Godzilla, Megazord, Voltron and Gamera. *Tigerzord's pilot, Tommy Oliver, was going to be the opponent of Leonardo after the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, but he, along with Zitz, were put in a poll by Ben Singer, and in the end Zitz won the poll. *The White Tigerzord is the fourth Hasbro character to appear, after Starscream, Rainbow Dash and Bucky O'Hare, and with the next six being Pinkie Pie, Megazord, Twilight Sparkle, Optimus Prime, Dragonzord and Red Ranger. **It is the first Power Rangers combatant to appear, with the next two being Megazord and Dragonzord. *Saba's voice actor, electricstar, was one of the main hosts for the official g1 DEATH BATTLE! podcast, "Discussing DEATH BATTLE!." **Coincidentally, lswan62, another one of the primary hosts of the podcast, would later go on to become an official researcher and writer for DEATH BATTLE!. References * Tommy Oliver and the Tigerzord on Wikipedia * Tommy Oliver and theTigerzord on the Ranger Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Robots Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Pilots Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Cats Category:Male Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Light Users Category:Speedsters Category:Shield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Superheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Rangers combatants Category:A team of Combatants Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser